User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Ziz the Last Light
Artwork by Sandara | maxheight = 500px | role = EmptylordDisruptor | damage = 2 | toughness = 1 | control = 3 | mobility = 0 | utility = 2 | difficulty = 2 | range = 550 | rangetype = Melee | resource = Manaless | ms = 280 | hp_base = 470 | hp_lvl = 70 | hp5_base = 2.5 | hp5_lvl = 0.5 | dam_base = 50 | dam_lvl = 1.5 | as_base = 0.625 | as_lvl = 2.6 | arm_base = 20 | arm_lvl = 4 | mr_base = 30 | mr_lvl = 0.5 }} |gender = Female |race = Endbringer |location = Sky |lore = '''Ziz' was the last, although she was not initially associated with her brothers. In part due to her angelic appearance and her lack of overt aggression, she was able to enter Demacian airspace without conflict - although her presence was contested by , who exclaimed opposition from the start. It was the attempted assassination of the King by a prominent member of the guard that triggered the city to react, and it became apparent in the weeks succeeding that all who heard her psionic song had been twisted to violent ends |quotes = Ziz does not have voice lines. * While isolated, she is completely silent. I am tempted to say that Ziz even mutes background music for the player or replaces it with soft/muted ambience, making the experience eerie. * While generating Influence on enemies champions, she will "sing", producing a noise similar to static or Stress Reducing ASMR. ** The ambience builds as the champion approaches 100 Influence. ** The ambience is dulled while Influence is present but not actively building. * Constructing weapons will produce sounds, in a similar vain to . * Assert Will is accompanied by a more melodic tone, similar to Sylvanas' Mind Control. * Silence Falls will distort and slow all sound effects, similar to effect experienced during Ana's Sleep Dart. * Her /joke, /taunt and /laugh will be heard by other champions in their own voice. Versus Zed, for example, she will replicate Zed's laugh. The imitation is distorted. }} Ziz perpetually ignores unit and terrain collision. Ziz is not affected by bonus movement speed or slows, which instead modify her sight radius by the same percentage. Her vision is not obstructed by terrain or brush, but neither is vision of her. |description2 = Ziz's current sight radius, her , is faintly telegraphed. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = * No additional details. }} Salvo only generates charges while an enemy champion is within her , up to the number of enemy champions that are nearby. Ziz will lose charges as enemies leave her . Salvo cannot be cast without charges. |description2 = Ziz primes her weapons, which fire after a second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line. |description3 = Salvo's damage is increased by 100% and affects a 50% wider area per Weapon consumed. |leveling2 = 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 / 175 |cost = All Charges |costtype = |cooldown = 15 |range = 1150 |effect radius= |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |flavor = |notes = * Charges take the form of weapons forming a halo around her. Each charge may be visually represented by more than a single artefact in her halo. }} Ziz shields herself with her wings, taking 100% reduced damage for the next seconds and reflecting debris at the nearest enemy each time she's damaged. |description2 = Ziz gains a charge of Salvo for each unique enemy champion that damages her during this time. |leveling = 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 15 |range = 500 |targeting = No Target / Auto-Target |affects = Self / Enemies |damagetype = Magic |flavor = |notes = * No additional details. }} Ziz's generates 3 Influence per second on enemy champions within her area of , 5 Influence on-hit, and 10 per charge of Salvo on enemies damaged, up to 100. Influence lasts for 60 seconds and refreshes while they remain within her . |description2 = After a 1 second cast time, Ziz channels for seconds, assuming control of the target enemy champion's movement in place of controlling her own. The target's speed is modified for the duration, and the effect will end early if the target leaves Ziz's sight radius. |description3 = Assert Will can only target champions at 100 Influence and will consume it. |leveling2 = -75% / -60% / -45% / -30% / -15% |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 15 |range = 550 |targeting = Enemy Champions |affects = Target |damagetype = |notes = * Movement commands issued while the effect is active will control Ziz's target. Locked camera will also lock the camera on her target, not herself. }} Ziz unleashes a psionic scream for the next 7 seconds that all units that come within her (including champions, minions and monsters; both allied and enemy). The effect lasts so long as they remain in range and, once awake, a target becomes immune. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 160 / 130 / 100 |range = Sight Radius |targeting = No Target |affects = All Units |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = * No additional details. }} ;Gallery Emptylord Ziz by sandara.jpg|by Sandara ;Change list * May 20th, 2019 ** Assert Will now has an AP ratio. * July 2nd, 2018 ** Innate no longer references Influence. ** Salvo now loses charges when enemies leave her presence. ** Foresight now generates Salvo charges. No longer prioritises champions. ** Assert Will now describes Influence generation. Influence is now also generated pro-actively. * June 29th, 2018 ** Blog published. Category:Custom champions